


Divine Directive

by Madam_Chauncey



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Multi, No Cure for The Calling yet, Other, Post Tresspasser
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Chauncey/pseuds/Madam_Chauncey
Summary: "I’m trying to change things, but baby steps are necessary. I’m not exactly sure the Revered Mothers are ready to catch Divine Victoria and The Hero of Ferelden necking in the gardens.”Lovelorn Warden-Commander Surana is on an extended visit to the Grand Cathedral to see his Divine Victoria. While there, Leliana requests that he “woo” the clergy, urging him as her love to be the face of the changes to the Chantry she wants to make.





	Divine Directive

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This is something I have been working on for a while as a change of pace from my other in progress work for DA. This is only the first chapter of a planned multi-chaptered work so I hope you all enjoy. I don't see much Warden/Leliana here, and even less centered around after she became Divine, and thinking on how her relationship with the Warden changes afterwards fascinates me.

The sun radiated through the spires and columns of the Grand Cathedral, bathed in the bright afternoon shine of Val Royeaux. Divine Victoria sat in the elegantly lush courtyard under the shade of a large oak with a small guard detail. Leliana was taking a small break from her duties while she waited.

She sighed in the crisp, autumn air, folding her hands on the white marble tabletop, crossing her legs.

An armored runner approached and bowed. “Your Holiness?”

Leliana nodded at him, encouraging him to continue.

“Lord Surana is here. The clerics in the Main Hall pointed him in this direction. He’s coming here to meet you as we speak, Holiness.”

Leliana gave him a cordial smile. “Thank you, Arthan. That news is most welcome.”

Arthan bowed slightly in reply, then took his leave.

She maintained poise because she knew she must, but inside, her chest fluttered. It had been too long since last she saw him, and the thought of seeing him again made her insides almost buzz with anticipation.

A couple of the guards shared a brief, wary gaze, and the former Left Hand recognized the unspoken communication from their expressions. She knew what they thought, what they all thought. This was a liability, an indiscretion of the flesh. Most of the clerics were very wary of her, of him. Only her inner circle approved of the changes to the Sunburst Throne she was trying to make.

And, oddly enough, Mother Gisele was one of her strongest champions, as much of a purist as she was thought to be. She and the Hero of Ferelden hit it off quite well, and the Revered Mother had mentioned that morning that she was looking forward to seeing the former circle mage in the Cathedral once again.

It shouldn’t have surprised Leliana. Alim had many detractors; he was an elf, a mage, and though they weren’t so arrogant as to publicly flaunt their relationship, it was no secret they were romantically involved. But he was Andrastian, perhaps not as strongly as she was, but he believed. He was educated, respectful, humorous. And while the sisters and mothers of the Chantry made sure not to speak of it in her presence, she knew he was regarded as very attractive. Which, of course, was no news to Leliana. She couldn’t imagine anyone not finding the sandy blonde haired elf with the warm, chocolate eyes attractive, and had always wondered if maybe his looks didn’t add to the stigma.

Perhaps if Alim were old and unimpressive, there wouldn’t be so much fixation on the nature of their relationship, and therefore not so much scrutiny.

She tried not to let the disapproval of others anger her. No Divine had ever attempted to do what she was. It was unorthodox, she knew.

Most of the clerics she knew would have probably used the words ‘inappropriate’ or even ‘shameful’. She’s heard them all. Not to her face, of course; they were never spoken to her face, but she had many clerics who kept her updated on the way the wind was blowing in regards to some of her more modern proposals.

She heard the soft clank of armor as the Holy Guard assumed a more rigid pose.

Leliana looked up at the noise and saw the subject of her thoughts as he strode through the spacious courtyard.

The moment their eyes met she could practically see his brown ones twinkle in response. An attractive, boyish grin spread about his face, and she herself had to fight the urge to leap from her seat with girlish glee and run into his arms.

Keeping her composure, she merely stood as he closed the last yard of distance between them.

“Most Holy,” the Warden-Commander bowed respectfully, planting himself on the ground in front of her. “It’s a pleasure to see you again.”

She almost laughed at how strange her title always sounded from his lips. She had always just been just Leliana to him, maybe an affectionate pet-name here and there.

“And may I say,” he continued, “You are radiant as always.”

The Divine smiled, but with her eyes she gave him a warning. But knowing her love as she did, it probably only served to encourage him. “Thank you, Lord Surana.  
She turned to her detail. “You may remain here; I would personally like to show Lord Surana the nugs’ breeding quarters and kennels. I won’t be long.”

Her guard dipped their heads in acknowledgement. “Very well, Holiness. Please send word if you require anything.”  
“Of course.”

Alim bowed to the guards in silent goodbye. Leliana, with Alim in tow, began to cross the courtyard from another direction. The crunch of the brown leaves under their feel seemed almost deafening in the face of the silence between them, but she knew that speaking her first words in front of the guard would be in poor taste.

They crossed a grove of trees all neatly planted in rows. Once she knew they were obscured from view by the gardens, she stopped suddenly, pushing his shoulder.

“Radiant as ever?” she reiterated. “Tongues will be wagging for the rest of the day.”

Alim shrugged. “What? It’s no secret you and I are involved. I could have said a number of things far more suggestive.” He lifted his hand, cradling her cheek in his palm. “Besides, you are radiant. I don’t for one minute believe that none of these clerics have ever had an inappropriate thought about the gorgeous leader of Thedas’ Chantry. I’ve had a few just in the five minutes I’ve seen—”

“Alim,” she cautioned.

The mage laughed, velvety and low. “I could be persuaded to behave… but only if Her Perfection will bestow a kiss upon one of her unworthy subjects.”

“You’re impossible,” Leliana sighed, but used her hand on his shoulder to quickly pull him in, pressing her lips to his. Alim, however, refused to let that be it, and deepened the kiss. The intensity licked up her spine, burrowing into her belly like a fire. It was a simple touch, true, but the hunger from their time apart was quickly progressing things to a point of no return.

Mercifully, he ended it before it reached that line, resting his cheek against her as he caught his breath.

“Sorry,” he breathed near her ear. “I promise I’m not trying to scandalize you, it’s just…”

He trailed off, and she knew he was trying to find the words to say. “I would never want to jeopardize your reputation; I know how much this means to you, but… You mean a lot to me. It’s hard to want you as I do and maintain boundaries.”

She backed away and smiled sadly. “You speak as if I don’t struggle just as much. I’m trying to change things, but baby steps are necessary. I’m not exactly sure the Revered Mothers are ready to catch Divine Victoria and The Hero of Ferelden necking in the gardens.”

Alim huffed. “I don’t like sneaking around in dark corners, Leliana. I love you, and I refuse to be ashamed of that.”

Leliana bit her lip. “Come, we can hash this out later. The nugs’ kennels are just across the way.”

The Warden blinked. “Oh… you were serious? I thought that was just a rouse to get away from your guard.”

Leliana shook her head, gesturing him forward. “I would never use my nugs as an excuse! Schmooples II has missed you; he’d be quite cross if I neglected to take you to him as soon as you arrived.”

Alim ran a hand through his hair, allowing the former bard to lead. “As you like, Your Holiness.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alim couldn’t count the number of squeaks that erupted from the dozen plus nugs when they entered their quarters. An immediate smile cracked Leliana’s somber expression.

“Schmooples, Papa is here!”

There were kennels and pins, all housing about four nugs each to prevent overcrowding. Alim was certain Divine Victoria’s regime was like nothing any of the other clerics had ever experienced, for more reasons than her elven lover that paid visits to the Grand Cathedral.

The Warden folded his arms as Leliana went for one particularly large nug with a scarf around his neck. “I’m the father of your nug, darling? What will the handlers think?”

Leliana stooped for a moment and scooped the creature up. Schmooples squeaked happily as Leliana moved closer in back toward him. “Please get out of this mood, my love, or I don’t think the Divine will have the inclination to bestow upon you the fantastic bedtime story she had planned for tonight.”

Leliana handed the nug to her partner, and he wordlessly took it, knowing refusing to hold Leliana’s treasured companion wasn’t a good idea.

“A story isn’t what I want. I’ve read plenty of stories over the past month; it was nearly the only way I could manage my… frustration. I wrote in my journal a lot, and—”

She folded her arms and gave him a slightly amused expression as the meaning of her words sunk in and understanding sparked in his brain. He paused mid-word, mouth agape.

She giggled. “Some things never change; a proposition still goes right over your head.”

Alim scowled and scratched Schmooples behind his ears, setting him down gently on the floor where he gravitated back to Leliana’s side. He turned away slightly, whether it was from embarrassment or frustration, she couldn’t say for sure.

“I just… don’t want people to entertain ideas that this is some casual fling, that I’m using the Divine for my own passions.”

Leliana frowned and caught the mage by his chin, urging him to look at her, which he did.

“I know the truth.” She told him firmly, softly. “They don’t know what we have, how deep it goes. You’re a wonderful man; you’re kind, strong, and I love you. Just give me time to make them understand, then true reform may take place.” She gave him a small, mischievous smile. “Besides, you have to admit, sneaking around gives you a bit of a thrill.”

Alim laughed in spite of himself. “Forbidden fruit is the sweeter, you mean?”

“You’ve never complained.” She reminded him “Wynne disapproved at first, then Justinia when we visited her in Valence. But they both came around; your irresistible nature changed their minds. Let the clerics see you, talk to them.

“I can’t imagine they will be very eager to talk to the elven, mage lover of their Divine.”

“You’re educated, charming, handsome, and, most importantly, Andrastian.” She reminded him, “I think you shall have more success than you think.” Her voice lowered in pitch for this next part. “And if you do well at playing nice, I might summon you for a private audience.”

Even Alim, who was not known for his mastery at reading between the lines, knew that was something he definitely wanted.

Smiling, he leaned in for a kiss to seal their agreement. Looking absolutely more mischievous than anyone called ‘Most Holy’ had any right to, Leliana held up a finger to intercept her mage’s lips, stopping the affection just before it’s completion.

Alim scowled at the interruption.

“All in due time, darling.” She teased, “And don’t forget, you already have Mother Giselle on our side for your campaign.”

Alim blinked a couple of times. “Are you serious? You really mean for me to woo the clerics?”

Leliana smiled his favorite smile, the one he held his mind when he ventured to do the impossible like slaying the archdemon and prevailing through the lonely nights he spent while in the Western Lands when sleeping without her was nearly painful.

“I suppose it depends upon how much this means to you. If what is between us isn’t worth it, I—”

Alim stopped her. “Stop, you already know the answer to that. I understand. No other way, yes?”

“None I can think of. If we ever want to stop sneaking around the Cathedral, that is. The transition will be all the more smooth if the clergy can attach my edict to someone they approve of.” she trailed off as Alim gave her a half-hearted grimace. “Oh, don’t look so glum. Surely the strapping Warden who defeated the archdemon should be able to handle a few clerics, no?”

The mage crossed his arms across his chest. “For you? Absolutely.”

Leliana leaned in and discreetly pecked him on the corner of his mouth. “Wonderful. I have duties to attend to, darling, but I will see you later this evening.”

Alim sighed as the former bard herded Schmooples back into his kennel and they left the nugs’ quarters. Leliana shot him an encouraging smile and left to attend to her other duties, leaving him in the stone corridor.

He crossed his arms and leaned against the cool surface of the wall. A few young female initiates were casually strolling past, but upon seeing the elven mage known Cathedral-wide as the youthful, attractive Divine’s lover, they began whispering and picked up their pace.

He had his work cut out for him, apparently.

“Ah, my Lord Surana, it is lovely to see you again. Just last week we entertained the Inquisitor and Lady Montilyet.”

Alim turned at the soothing, seasoned voice to see Mother Giselle standing, a smile on her face.

“Adam and Josie? I’m sorry I missed that.”

Giselle chuckled. “Yes, Lady Josephine said as much when Her Holiness told her we were expecting you the following week. You and she are rather close, yes? Her wedding to Lord Trevelyan is coming soon; I know she very much hopes you can make it.”

The Warden-Commander nodded, becoming wistful thinking of his Antivan friend who was, for all intents and purposes, Leliana’s sister. “As do I.” he paused. “… Mother Giselle, I have a request of you.”

“I will help any way I can, my Lord.”

“Lel—Divine Victoria has requested I allow the clergy to see me as I am, to win them over so to speak. Do you have any advice? What do most people here currently believe about me?”

Giselle’s smile held years of wisdom, and perhaps a few memories meant only for herself. “I see Her Perfection is still determined to change the landscape of the Chantry to be with you.”

“That’s not—”

Giselle waved his concern off. “There’s no need, Warden-Commander. Her Grace has confided in me her plans for the future. She is a remarkable girl, and I see how happy you make her. She shouldn’t have to sacrifice the Sunburst Stone to be with you or vice versa; she has sacrificed enough during the Blight and her years of service as The Left Hand.”

Alim swallowed hard, a bit overcome by the kind woman’s words. “I know. And I’ll be damned if I give her up, but I’m afraid if things go badly, it will make life more difficult for her. I wouldn’t want her to have to choose one day.”

“She would choose you, child.”

The iron-clad certainty with which she said it took him aback. There wasn’t a shred of doubt in Giselle; Alim wasn’t as sure. Not a fibre of his being doubted Leliana or her love for him, but her love for the Maker and her vision for the Chantry was strong, too. A secret part of him wrestled with the thought of what would happen if the choice ever did become real, but it was comforting that Giselle of all people seemed to think there was no contest.

The Hero of Ferelden scratched the back of his neck, looking the picture of anxiety. “Whatever her choice would be doesn’t matter. Like you said, she’s sacrificed enough. What do they believe about _me_?”

Giselle’s hazel eyes softened in understanding and her voice got very quiet upon his insistence. “There are those here who say in hushed tones that say you sully the throne, that Her Holiness’ chamber becomes a den for blood magic and sex rituals when you are here.”

Alim could feel the blood drain from his face and go to his belly, where it began to simmer with anger.

“However—” Giselle continued firmly, seeing the change. “There are many more who love Divine Victoria. And while they may fear you, they are open minded because their leader cares for you. You should clearly be able to discern one from the other. I know that you are a good man, Lord Surana, but they do not know you as the inner circle does. Show them. I will do what I can for you on my end.”

“You are a blessing from the Maker, Giselle, truly.”

Giselle chuckled. “I am but an old woman who has been around long enough to amass some wisdom, and I try to use it when I can. I have to go, now, but I will be around if you need anything.”

Alim bowed slightly as Giselle passed him, touching his shoulder in encouragement as she left. He watched her figure disappear down the long, empty corridor.

He steeled his resolve. Too much was at stake here and if he could make life better for Leliana, he was going to do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, only the first chapter so I hope I piqued your interest. The rating may change depending on where the story leads me, but it's a tame T for now. Please do comment your thoughts/concerns and give kudos if you're interested in the continuation of this story.


End file.
